


Say My Name (Spectrum)

by justburnitwithfire



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, pink lemonade - Freeform, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justburnitwithfire/pseuds/justburnitwithfire
Summary: The gang finally learns Trini's full name and Kimberly has mixed feelings about the whole thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, all mistakes are my own  
> The title of the story is based off of the Florence + the Machine song Spectrum.

“Katrina Gomez?” Kimberly’s ears perked up when she heard a familiar raspy voice from the back of the classroom echo ‘present’ back to their teacher. She had only recently discovered Trini in her Biology class after their expedition into the quarry, but it was the first time she had paid enough attention during class to recognize her. She looked small in the last row, her beanie pulled low over her face and a book propped on against the seat in front of her. She caught Kimberly staring back at her and instead of turning away, tilted her head in a challenging manner.

“Kimberly Hart?” Kimberly’s eyes snapped back to the front of the room and her chest grew tight as she realized she had just discovered something that might not have been meant for her to know.

“Present.”

* * *

 

“You look like someone taught your cat to shit gold,” Trini called after her following class and Kimberly tried to force the knowing smirk off her face.

“Now Katrina, is that anyway to talk to your new teammate?” she asked playfully, but the look on the other girl’s face was anything, but playful.

“My mother doesn’t even call me that anymore,” she said brusquely, arms folded across her chest as she tilted her chin up, seemingly daring the other girl to continue.

“Is that a good or a bad thing?” Kimberly asked, hesitant, noting the aggressive body language presented to her.

“Keep calling me that and find out,” Trini snapped, before turning on her heel and heading to her next class. Kimberly watched her walk away and only let herself relax when the yellow Ranger was out of sight.

* * *

 

Kimberly ended up keeping the knowledge of Trini’s full name to herself, but her eyes would always dart to the back of the room during role call. Trini’s eyes would sometimes meet hers and she would still feel the other girl’s stare on her when she turned back to face the teacher. Neither one of them mentioned it again.

* * *

 

After Rita’s defeat, it became abundantly clear that Saturdays were going to be tough on the group because of detention. Billy only had two weeks of detention left, but Kimberly and Jason were stuck there for the rest of the year. To rectify the situation, Trini and Zack came up with a brilliant idea and chose not to mention it to the other half of their team prior enacting it.

“You filled the principal’s office with cow shit?” Jason asked in disbelief as the two of them joined the rest of the group during their first Saturday detention after the battle. Zack smiled as he pulled up a chair next to Jason and Trini dropped her bag next to Kimberly’s at her desk. It wasn’t until role started that Kimberly realized a problem.

“He’s going to call your name,” she hissed to the girl seated next to her. Trini froze at her panicked tone, but relaxed after a moment.

“I wasn’t really trying to keep it a secret,” she hurriedly whispered back before her name was called.

“Katrina Gomez?” Kimberly watched as the three heads of her male teammates whipped over in their direction.

* * *

 

“Your full name is Katrina?” Zack asked excitedly as they left detention. The boys were crowded around her as Kimberly followed behind them.

“Yep,” Trini said, popping the ‘p’ as she readjusted the bag on her shoulders.

“Holy crap. We’ve known you for like a whole month, vowed to lay down our lives together, and we didn’t even know your full name,” Jason mused as he clapped her on the shoulder. Trini shrugged it off, trying to ignore the attention the others were giving her.

“Well, now you know,” she mumbled in a slightly dejected tone.

“Do we get to call you Katrina?” Zack asked as he nudged her shoulder, moving past her to walk in front of her. He spun on his heel so that he was walking backwards to keep facing her. She rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm.

“Nope.”

“Why?” Jason asked, moving around her to walk backwards next to Zack.

“Only special people and the teachers get to call me that,” she mumbled, trying to pass it off with a shrug.

“Are you telling me that we’re not special enough for that?” Zack asked feigning a hurt look, a hand held over his heart dramatically.

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you,” Trini replied curtly, looking anywhere other than at the two boys in front of her.

“Look, you’ve hurt Billy’s feelings,” Jason said, mimicking Zack’s exaggerated hurt look as he gestured to the taller boy still walking next to her.

“Oh, I don’t have a problem with that. Unless you guys are going to start calling me William, because I might have a problem with that,” he said before turning to look at her. “If you’re uncomfortable with your full name, I promise not to call you by it.”

“Thank you, Billy. I’m glad one of you has a sense of tact,” she said with a smile, to which Billy returned. Kimberly watched the interaction between the four of them silently, jealousy flaring up in her chest.

* * *

 

Kimberly stopped on the sidewalk outside of the Gomez household and stared up at the window she knew belonged to Trini’s room. It was barely two in the morning, but she found herself wide awake and full to burst with all her feelings.

“You going to creep out here all night or do you need to be invited in, Dracula?” Kimberly eyes widened in surprise when she realized the window had been opened and Trini was staring down at her. Without a word, she leapt onto the porch roof and climbed through the window into the other girl’s room. She had been here once before to work on a project for school, but it felt different at night. “You okay?”

“No, not really.” The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them as she finally turned to look at the shorter girl. Trini was dressed in a simple black t-shirt and baggy grey sweatpants, but the sight made Kimberly’s breath hitch in her throat and her heart race.

“Did you want to talk about it? I’m not really great at giving advice, but I can listen,” Trini offered as she dropped down onto her bed, gesturing to the open space next to her. Kimberly nodded and followed her down.

“I get jealous a lot. It used to be really bad when I was dating Ty Fleming and he would flirt with all the other girls on the cheerleading squad. I’d go out of my way to try to keep him all to myself, but when you’re in the popular crowd, it’s hard. He left me for Amanda Clark and I did something really dumb in a fit of jealous rage,” she explained, the words tumbling from her mouth as she looked everywhere around the room except at the girl sitting across from her.

“That sucks, but it happens. You’re only human. Well, technically meta-human now, but still,” Trini assured her. Kimberly nodded at the kind words before continuing.

“Thanks. And I’m mostly over it; it gets easier to deal with each day. Trying to do good now makes me feel a little better. So, it was really weird when I got jealous over the guys learning your real name,” she said, mumbling the last part as her cheeks burned in shame and embarrassment.

“Why?” Trini asked, eyes searching the other girl’s face for an answer.

“I don’t know. It sounds weird saying it out loud, but it was almost like this secret between you and me. Now it’s everyone’s business,” she tried to explain.

“That is a little weird,” Trini confirmed, humming in agreement. Kimberly felt her blush deepen as she mustered up the courage to keep talking.

“It wasn’t so much the actual name thing as much as it was knowing a secret about you. I, uh, having been wanting to share one of my secrets with you for a while now,” she admitted, lamely. Her heart beat pounded in her ears and she waited nervously for the other girl to answer.

“Oh yeah? Hopefully it’s more than just your middle name because I hate to break it to you, but I already know it,” Trini said with a chuckle. Kimberly sucked in a sharp breath at the admission.

“You do?”

“Yeah well, you used to be the most popular girl at school. Everyone knew everything about you,” Trini replied with a shrug.

“Did they really know me though?” Kimberly asked thoughtfully.

“No, I doubt it. I’d like to think I know you a bit though.”

“Oh yeah?”

“You’re a complete sucker for chocolate donuts, a total history nerd, you enjoy water so much that you might as well have been a fish in your past life, and you’re very protective of your friends,” Trini listed off, ticking each thing off on her fingers.

“Any idea what my secret is then?” Kimberly asked hopefully, her chest constricting with emotion at the other girl’s words.

“Afraid I don’t,” Trini admitted. They sat in silence for a moment before Kimberly managed to force the words out on the tip of her tongue.

“I was jealous because I have feelings for you,” she said softly, voice barely above a whisper.

“Wait, what?” Trini asked, visibly struck by her words. “Please tell me you’re not pulling my leg here, Kim?”

“You said you know me, what do you think?” Kimberly challenged. Trini didn’t say anything right away, choosing to stare down at the comforter on her bed and pick at the loose threads.

“I think that I know what I’d like that answer to be and I think you’re not the kind of person to say stuff you don’t mean,” she answered after a moment, eyes locked on her bed.

“So what’s the answer?” Kimberly breathed, reaching a trembling hand out to grasp the hand that was tucked in Trini’s lap. She looked up and met Kimberly’s eyes.

“The answer is… you can call me Katrina, if you really want.”

“What?” Kimberly asked, slightly taken aback. Trini swallowed a lump in her throat before nodding.

“I told the others that only special people can call me that and you’re the most special person of all,” she said, reaching her other hand out to trap Kimberly’s hand between them. Kimberly felt her heart beating wildly in her chest as she pulled Trini closer.

“In that case, Katrina, do you mind if I stay the night?” she asked leaning backwards until her back hit a pillow, Trini following into her lap.

“As long as you’re out of here before my parents wake up, Kimberly Ann Hart. I’d like to actually introduce you to them before they find you in my bed. Got a problem with that?” she asked, stifling a yawn as she settled between the taller girl’s legs. Kimberly smiled as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> So until we find out otherwise, Trini in my writing-verse will be Katrina Gomez (because we know it's not Kwan). Just a little fluff piece before I start writing some angsty Trimberly. 
> 
> On a serious note, I'm always looking for constructive criticism so I can make my work better. I'm doing my best to write Billy's character well, but if you have any suggestions on how I can improve myself or if my characterization is very off or offense, please tell me. I love Billy Cranston and I only want to write him well. That being said, I'm not on the spectrum and I want to make sure I'm not only doing justice to him, but to everyone. Sorry for my rant, I'm just very passionate about doing this right.
> 
> Y'all can find me on tumblr spreading the Trimberly love!


End file.
